Destiny
by clow-san
Summary: His destiny be damned, he would not leave her.


A/N: I loved Greek and Roman mythology and in truth I have little patience in a movie that doesn't get its facts straight. But there is a quiet charm in the latest rendition of Clash of the Titans. I love the direction the director was taking it. But unfortunately it wasn't made to its full potential, especially the romance between Perseus and Io. But that is why there is fan fiction. This story will be most enjoyable at the ½ setting. Please have fun in reading this. Reviews will be highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Clash of the Titans.

Destiny

The first time they met, Perseus had heard her voice before he saw her face. Her words cut through his muddled consciousness like a sharp knife. It was a sudden burst of reason that shocked his body out of functioning on rage alone. He turned and looked at her, as she subdued his arm (the one itching to plunge a blade on that bastard of a God) with a single touch. He did not recognize her face but something deep inside him was sure, so very sure that he knew her. So he listened to her proposition (_"Not now Perseus, you'll have your chance"_) and unwittingly saved his own life.

---

She frustrated him sometimes because he did not know what to make of her. She would follow him to the depths of the underworld and beyond but would never explain why she did. She would answer his questions about the world, the Gods and himself so clearly and with compassion but would evade and shrug off questions about herself (_"It is not important" _she would say, with a bitter smile). She once told him that he could stop the tyranny of the Gods but she would often look at him like a frail child to be protected. She seemed so formidable and unyielding but she bruised so easily that he was scared of holding her too tightly.

She was a mystery and it irked him to no end because he was drawn to her in ways he could not explain. He wanted to understand her and to solve the puzzle of her persona but he could only go so far (as far as she let him).

He trusted her with his life. Why couldn't she?

---

Io had hit him, squarely on his jaw and he thought he might actually fall in love with her. He rubbed the tender spot while she scolded him ("_Medusa's killed you twice now._"). He swayed his head from side to side as he watched as she disappeared in the dark. The need to force her to submission (to show her he was not somebody to be protected) was greater than before. It heightened his senses and an instant he felt it.

He caught her by the wrist. She was mildly impressed but he did not have the luxury to be smug about it as he soon found his back hard against the wooden beam. She looked at him differently at that moment and vaguely he wondered if she was feeling the same as he was.

"Try not to enough this too much." He said, hardly suppressing his mirth. He realized there was nothing amusing at the dire situation they were in but he could not help it. He was enjoying and heaven knew it had been a long time since he had fun.

She obviously did not approve of his mood as her eyes hardened. "I'm trying to help you live."

She let him go and once again blended in with the shadows. She had caught him off-guard twice; the last one was a draw. He was getting used to her attacks and he was sure—

He blocked her strike from behind and countered but mindful of hurting her. He twisted and soon enough both of them landed on the boat's floor with a heavy thud.

She never appeared more beautiful (out of breath, face flushed slightly and hair fanned out like a dark halo around her). She placed a hand over his chest, just where his heart was. "Calm your storm."

He held her hand, looked at her and realized he had already fallen in love. He closed his eyes and swore he would tell her when everything was over.

He made his way to Medusa's lair calmer than he ever was in his lifetime.

---

She was dying as they fought. A power he did not know he possessed moved him and it gave a wild, desperate strength behind his blows. But the whole of him was shaking and every inch of him wanted to wake up from this nightmare he was in.

He ran to her side, the moment he killed his opponent. She was still—_barely_—breathing. There were so many things he wanted to tell her but he held her face and said the only thing he could.

"I'm here."

She gave him a tired smile and said he must go. There was not much time. Did she not understand? He could not go on. Not without her by his side. He told her he would not leave. But she was stubborn as she was beautiful and bade him to continue and to save Argos. He did not have the chance to refuse. She faded away in a mist of gold.

He did not have the time to cry or wallow. And just like the first time they met, he followed her proposition. He did not have much of a choice.

He loved her too much.

---

He never wished for any reward or recognition. In fact the only thing he wanted was to live a simple life again and perhaps be a fisherman again.

So he went back to where everything started. There he laid down his armor and weapon and contentedly gazed at the setting sun.

It reminded him of his family. Of her smile.

When Zeus—his father, by then he realized he could not deny it anymore—appeared before him, offering him a place in Olympus he declined.

He was raised as a man. He had lived his life as man and he would die as one. Besides it was the only way he could see her again.

His father smiled, almost slyly.

"If you insist on continuing this mundane human existence, I wouldn't let you do it alone. You're the son of Zeus, for heavens' sake!"

In a flash she was there, more radiant and alive than ever. He smiled as he gathered her into his arms and he knew his decision was right.

This _is_ his destiny.


End file.
